


Kiss Kiss Fall In Like Because Love Is Too Much

by koneko_nii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Foreplay, Hanky panky, Kissing, M/M, My First Work, One Shot, and in 329382 years, in the fandom, just kissing and touching, mila the big sis, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koneko_nii/pseuds/koneko_nii
Summary: I stole an idea from tumblr. I'm kidding."Yuri has invited Kenjiro to his house to play videogames. They’re playing, having fun, everything PG-rated, until they just look at eachother in silence and Kenjirou blurts: “We should kiss to break the tension” Yuri laughs because “dude, that’s so lame”. But they kiss.It’s sweet and slow at the beggining, but the thing heat up quickly. And then the door opens and Mila enters the room like this:{insert mean girls gif}"I tried, take this trash





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuu_kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuu_kim/gifts).



> I haven't written in like a year. And my kissing scenes have never been good. This was also supposed to be a drabble. I got carried away.

Minami let out a curse in Japanese as Yurio beat him once more in the stupid racing game they were playing. Yurio didn’t know why he invited the blonde brat over to play video games and hang out in the first place, but he did. He’d only ever interacted with him during skating competitions and sometimes he would meet up with Minami when he’d visit Viktor and Yuuri in Japan. He met the older boy a year after the other Yuuri had retired from ice skating.

Well, he didn’t know Minami was older than him at first glance. At first he thought Minami was some 13 year old who had somehow slipped past security, and was surprised when he saw Minami step onto the ice. Apparently he was 18, two years older than him. The first thing he thought of him was that he resembled what Americans called, “a chicken nugget.” The second thing he noticed was that, “Wow, he is a really good skater.”

Every jump and step sequence was almost flawless. You couldn’t even tell how hard he was trying by the look on his face. He always looked like he was having fun no matter how hard the program was. Later Minami told him that it was because no matter what he’s doing, everything looks better with a smile. At first he said that was stupid because what was the point of smiling if he was going to lose? But then he realized how much better of a skater that made Minami.

Obviously he didn’t admit that to him, right away. It took Yurio a couple of years to finally admit that Minami was a good skater to him. Around that time to other things happened, he realized he might have feeling for the other man and he started calling him by his first name. Kenjirou gave him the okay to call him that as long as he could call him “Yura-kun”. 

 

A laugh broke his thoughts and he looked up, Kenjirou had started another race without him. 

“Baka! What do you think you’re doing!?” Yurio asked as he picked up his remote and started moving his car. “Beating your ass!” Kenjirou shouted and sped his virtual car up.

“You’re really immature for a 20-year-old,” Yurio grumbled as he started reaching up to Minami’s car. Once the race was over (Yurio beat him once again), Kenjirou sighed and flopped down on Yurio’s bed. “That’s not fair, how are you so good at this?”

Yurio shrugged, “Or maybe you just suck.”

“So mean Yura-kun!”

He just simply ignored the other man’s words. Yurio turned around to remove the disk from the console, maybe they could try a game where Kenjirou could actually be a challenge.

“ATTACK OF THE FLYING KENJIROU!”

“Oi, what th-” He turned and all he saw was a body jumping on him. Next thing he knew, he was on the floor wrestling a small 20 year old man. “Oi! Minami! Get off!” Yurio shouted at him.  
“Never!” Minami shouted back. The struggle continued. Finally Yurio managed to pin Minami on the ground, “You can’t even beat me now!” Yurio let out a laugh of victory.

When he stopped laughing he realized how close he was to Kenjirou. Their faces were about 10 centimeters away from each other. He see the other man’s chest rising up and down with each breath he took. It was quiet all of a sudden, too quiet.

“We should kiss! T-to break this tension!” Minami blurted out all of a sudden. Yurio was taken back by the statement. “That’s a really lame idea.” Yurio replied in a tremulous voice. He mentally slapped himself for that comment.

“Haha yeah….” Kenjirou agreed awkwardly and looked away from Yurio. “Kenjirou….” Yurio said softly. Minami turned to look at him.

And that’s when shit went down. Yurio bent down and kissed Minami. But just as quickly as he decided to kiss him, the kiss was over. It was only a chaste kiss. Minami was about 50 shades of red and felt hot all over. But he wanted more.

“More?”

“More.”

Yurio brought his face down again to kiss Minami, this time it lasted longer, much longer. He felt much more confident now. Especially since Minami seemed to reciprocate the feelings. He felt Minami’s fingers intertwined in his hair and pulled him down. Reluctantly, he pushed his tongue against Kenjrou’s lips. Soon their tongues as well as their lips were together. Kenjrou’s taste was intoxicating. He felt the man under him let out a small moan. It was like music to his ears He pulled away for air but dove back in right away. 

Kenjirou’s hands traveled down to Yurio’s back and soon they were trying to pull his shirt off. Yurio sat up and pulled his shirt over his head and then helped Minami take of his as well. He knew they were going a little too fast but who cared? He wanted more and no one was there to stop him-

“Yuriiiiiiii!” His bedroom door suddenly burst open. It was Mila. “Your grandpa told me to ask you if you and your little friend wanted any pirozhki or drinks.” 

Yurio groaned, “GRANDPA I AM NOT A CHILD YOU DON’T NEED TO ASK IF WE WANT SNACKS!”

“SO DO YOU NOT WANT ANY?” Yurio’s grandpa shouted back.

“MAKE ME FOUR!” Then he turned to Kenjirou, “Do you want any?”  
“Are they good?” Minami asked. “Yes,” was Yurio’s response. Minami shrugged his shoulders as to say yes. “MINAMI WANTS SOME TOO!” Mila was at the doorway trying to hold in her laughter. Her shoulders were shaking. 

“Do you also want some condoms to go with that lovely meal of yours? You know the one right under you?” She wasn’t even trying to hold it in anymore.

“MILA SHUT UP!” Yuri roared. “AND GET OUT!”

“Are you 100% sure you don’t want the condoms? Safe sex is important you now?”

“GET THE HELL OUT!” Yurio threw a pillow at her but she easily dodged it. “Byee! Have fun!” She called out and exited the room. The pair could still hear her cackling out in the hallway.

“I’m so sorry about that.” Yurio apologized and rubbed his neck. 

“It’s okay. We can continue right?” 

Yuri swooped down and stole a kiss, “Yeah. We can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes trash.
> 
> My Tumblr: konekolovescats  
> My Plinami Tumblr: plinamionice
> 
> I'm open to requests and prompts.


End file.
